User talk:Shanky6050
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Shanky6050! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 00:31, September 28, 2010 Some important messages for you to know Hello, and welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki. I am LordMaster96, one of the administrators here. As a new user, there are several important things you should know: #Read the policy - there are guidelines every user should follow #Keep this wiki in good shape - please do not mess up pages by vandalizing it! If you see any vandalism, be sure to report it, and you can do so here. #Ask for help if you need it! If there's something you cannot do, there are users who are willing to help. Also, I've been noticing that a majority of your edits (over 90%) are in userspace. As you only have 36 edits, it's best that you know that: "any user with 100 or more edits that have a 40+% userspace edit will have their userpages locked (meaning it can only be edited by admins)." I highly recommend that you start editing articles and not just userpages to avoid your user page getting locked in the future either by me or another admin. Happy editing! --LordMaster96 Talk 05:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: In response to your messages: To add the infobox on your userpage like the one I have, copy the code (and fill in the parameters) given here. To make a customizable signature, you need to be skilled in wikicode. Don't worry, you'll eventually get it. You can test out some coding on the Sandbox rather than making a mess anywhere. For new users, using the "highlight" button on the edit toolbar can be a valuable source for adding background color or changing text color. If the signature you like works, you can copy and paste the code under the "Signature" box in your . Be sure to have the "Custom Signature" box checked off as well. If your signature has problems, feel free to let me know and I can try to fix up your signature. About uploading images, an illegal file type means that this site won't accept your image. If the image is in .bmp, please save the file as .png (changing the file name won't help - it'll say that the file is corrupt). --LordMaster96 Talk 05:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx!!! Thx sooooooooooooooo much LM96 Shanky6050 05:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature help 2 This may sound stupid, but where is the signature box?! Shanky6050 05:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Shanky! Welcome to the wiki. I'm very glad you decided to join us here. If you need any help, you can ask the administrators, another user, and you can always ask me(even though i'm not an administrator), and i'll help in any way I can!Cp kid 11:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: The signature box can be found on the first page of the preferences. All you need to do to get there is to scroll down (it's near the top). It can be found between "Email" and "Gender" in the "User Profile" heading. About your image, I don't see an image that you uploaded, so upload it first. If you are using an existing image, let me know. --LordMaster96 Talk 14:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Did you verify that you joined e-mail by clicking on the confirmation link in your e-mail? --LordMaster96 Talk 20:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello and Welcome Hi, by the top of your page I see that you are new to the wiki. See you soon!--[[User:K8lkgg|'Whoa sunny d']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'n rum']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'yum yum!']] 20:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry On the Penguin Style page, I was looking at the error the other person made, and I thought you put the two it is, so I reverted it. I am sorry :( --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|''To the mountain!'']] 04:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Responding to a message on my talk Don't worry. The user cannot block me because I am an administrator and he is not. Well actually, both of his accounts have been banned. The one that left me the message was banned for indefinite for ban evasion, and his original account that's banned for one month was extended to indefinite for misconduct. This isn't any of your business, but in case you're wondering, I have this under control. --LordMaster96 Talk 05:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: I added the parameter, so it should work for you to edit now. Also, when leaving me a message, please leave it at the bottom of the page rather than sticking the message in the middle of somewhere. I tend to miss those messages and they are often ignored. --LordMaster96 Talk 05:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi, the problem of missing parameters in the infobox doesn't need admins to fix it. You can simply add: |image= in the future. --LordMaster96 Talk 05:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Some of the sections you added to articles may not necessarily be trivia. An appropriate heading would be more appropriate. As you can see, we are getting rid of a lot of trivia as a majority of our content is not trivia. I know it's confusing. --LordMaster96 Talk 04:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback is a tool for reverting vandalism. It will not be granted if you are lacking undoing vandalism caused by other users in your contributions. If you're still interested, it can be found here. --LordMaster96 Talk 05:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Click on "MORE" (top right corner of screen) and then click "Manage Widgets". In the menu, find "Shout Box" and click on the +. The shout box will be removed on November 3 with the skin. --LordMaster96 Talk 03:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC)